


Scarlet Tears

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-27
Updated: 2002-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after VORTEX!  A scene where Clark goes to see Lex after everything happened.  Like Lex shooting Nixon to save Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Tears

## Scarlet Tears

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

This takes place after VORTEX! A scene where Clark goes to see Lex after everything happened. Like Lex shooting Nixon to save Jonathan. NC17. May be archived anywhere. I don't own the characters, I just like messing with them. 

**SCARLET TEARS**

* * *

Lex didn't look up from his glass of scotch as he heard footsteps approaching. Knew who it was who stood in the doorway. "Come in, Clark," he invited, tossing the drink back then setting the empty glass on a nearby table top. 

Clark stiffened at the sound of Lex's voice, not moving from the doorway. It had taken him over ten minutes to garner the courage to make his way here. Enrique had assured Clark that Lex was expecting him, but he still found it hard to believe he was on the threshold of Lex's bedroom. Clark was used to seeing Lex in the Library or the game room. Even the kitchen. This was Lex's sanctuary and Clark wasn't sure he wanted to intrude. "Um...Enrique said it was okay to come up," he said, his voice sounding hushed to his own ears. 

"I know," Lex replied, turning now to look at the boy. Drank in the sight of Clark. It never ceased to amaze Lex how his young friend could make plaid shirts look good. But then Clark possessed a beauty that was almost surreal. Succintly male despite being exquisitely crafted with features that were alluringly female. Long, lush eyelashes. Soft, pouty lips. Flawless skin that looked like satin and thick, dark, glossy hair that looked like silk. Yet it was a delicate balance of femine and masculate that made Clark so perfect. Had he been small of stature instead of loomingly tall and broadshouldered, then the balance would have faltered. But Clark Kent was sheer, physical, male perfection personified and Lex felt his arousal stirring, like an ember sparking into flame. "I told Enrique to send you up," he stated, smiling as he approached Clark. 

"You knew I was coming?" Clark countered, not bothering to hide his surprise. 

Lex shrugged. "I know you pretty well by now, Clark," he conceded. "I killed a man to save your father's life. We didn't get to talk when it happened, so I knew you would come over to thank me and to check on me. Speaking of which...sorry I never called you back. I did get all your phone messages, but between taking care of business and dealing with my Father, there doesn't seem to be enough hours in the day. 

Clark nodded and took a step into the room, mainly because Lex was standing in the middle of the room now and looking at Clark as if willing him to enter. He felt a coldness about Lex. As if his friend had cut ties with his emotions. There was no inflection in Lex's tone when he spoke. "I do want to thank you for saving my dad's life," Clark allowed. "But I really came over to make sure you're all right. I can't even image how you must be feeling right now. I mean...you..." Clark fell silent as he floundered to put his thoughts into words that would make sense out of everything that had happened. 

"I killed a man!" Lex hissed, bluntly stating what he knew Clark was trying to say. 

"You saved a man," Clark shot back, without hesitation. And he would be eternally grateful for that. 

Lex chuckled and found himself blurting out, "My father is blind...and it's my fault. So I guess I'm not much of a saviour after all." 

Clark was stunned. "Blind?" he repeated. "But...I'm sorry for your dad, Lex...but how could that be your fault?" Because of his concern for his friend, Clark forgot about where he was and he strode into the room to reach out and place a hand on Lex's shoulder. Offering what comfort he could. 

"How doesn't really matter at this point!" Lex snapped. He could feel the heat of Clark's hand through the thin material of his shirt and the heat spread straight to his cock. He wanted Clark, desperately. 

"I'm sorry, Lex," Clark said softly, giving the shoulder beneath his hand a squeeze before dropping his arm. "What can I do to help you?" Lex was always helping him in little way, now Clark wanted to return the favor. 

A smirk twisted Lex's lips as he locked eyes with Clark, letting the boy see everything he was feeling in his eyes. Anger. Hurt. Fear. Lust. "You can't give me what I need, Clark," Lex whispered, his voice husky from the intensity of his emotions. 

Clark shook his head in denial. "Try me," he begged, and heard the desperate plae in his tone. 

"Clark..." Lex began, intending to warn the boy off. But then instinct took over and Lex was in motion, fingers curling in Clark's thick hair, tugging the boy's head down so that he could claim the sweet mouth. And it was sweet. Wet, hot and sweet and Lex devoured it, all the while grinding his groin against Clark so the boy could feel his hardness. Felt the shock waves running through Clark and released him only after they were both panting. 

"Lex...Lex..." Clark stuttered, then he fell silent not knowing what to say. Not at all sure what he was feeling or what he was supposed to feel. And he didn't know how to make his chaotic thoughts make sense. 

Lex licked his lips, tasting Clark. Apples and cinnamon and something else that was raw and pure. He let his eyes roam over Clark from head to toe, staring at the swollen lips for a moment, then he locked eyes with Clark again. "That is what I want from you," he said succinctly, and with no sense of an apology. 

Clark simply stared at Lex, acutely aware that the man was invading his personal space. More than aware that Lex was challenging him in some way. Clark swallowed down a sense of panic and whispered, "Why?" 

"Dumb question, Clark," Lex shot back. But he answered it anyway. "You're fucking beautiful and pure and honest --" 

"I lie, Lex," Clark interjected, feeling the need to be honest about it in this moment. 

Lex smiled. "I know," he said with far more gentleness than he felt. "We both lie, Clark. But your lies don't hurt people...mine do." 

Clark shook his head. "You're wrong," he stated firmly, but without clarifying what he meant. Then Clark made a decision and he acted on it. Leaning in he kissed Lex then whispered, "I can give you what you need." 

"I don't think you understand, Clark," Lex replied, reeling a bit from the kiss. It had been somewhat chaste, almost innocent, but the sincerity of it was mind blowing. "I want to fuck you," Lex stated, bluntly. Wanted to give Clark the option to run although if the boy did try to leave, Lex had every intention of going after him. 

"I do understand," Clark insisted. "But...sex.." Clark stumbled over the word and blushed furiously before being able to continue. "It's what you _want_ , Lex. And you can take what you want from me. I'm strong enough to let you." Clark almost added the tidbit that Lex couldn't hurt him, but realized that Lex could. If not Clark's body, then his heart and his soul. But that fact didn't scare Clark even though it should have. Because all that mattered in this moment was Lex. Locking eyes with the older boy, Clark began unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off and the t-shirt soon followed and Clark looked away. He could feel Lex's eyes roving over him, almost branding his skin with the heat of his gaze as Clark reache for the snap of his jeans. And it was more than the heat of lust. It was anger and pain and desire. Clearing his throat, Clark continued his speech. ""And while you take what you want, Lex....I can give you what you need." 

Lex almost laughed out loud but swallowed the sound, his eyes moving from Clark's naked chest to the naked, raw sincerity shining in the beautiful blue-green eyes. "And what is it that you think I need, Clark?" Lex asked with undivided curiosity. And as he spoke Lex issued a challenge with his own eyes, daring Clark to finish what he started. Watched as Clark kicked off sneakers and peeled off socks before stepping out of jeans. Only pale blue boxers were left and Lex saw, as well as felt, Clark's hesitation. He willed the boy not to give into his doubts. Not now. Not in this moment that was so crucial to them both. But even as Lex held his breath, Clark slid off the boxers to stand before him. Gloriously naked and open and Lex's for the taking. Releasing the breath Lex repeated, "What do I need, Clark?" Reached out and touched the golden flesh as he asked the question. Soft, warm flesh under his fingertips and Lex felt Clark tremble. 

Clark felt a blush stain his cheeks as Lex touched him. Felt the heat of it curling in his groin. Wanted to run and hide but knew that he was too exposed now. Didn't answer the question, not with words. But Clark held Lex's gaze and let him see the truth. Didn't resist as he found himself pushed down onto the carpet. Felt it's texture against his bare skin but the sensation faded as Lex kissed him. Hot tongue in Clark's mouth, lips and teeth grinding against his. Punishment and possession and Clark allowed it, almost wallowed in it. Then strong fingers closed around his cock and Clark whimpered as Lex jacked him off, brutally fast and hard, then a finger slid inside him, twisting roughly, opening Clark and it almost burned. Clark cried out as he came, hands ghosting over Lex's face, holding him fast so that he could see that Clark was willing. That he wanted this. Accepted it. Letting Lex see that there was no holding back for either of them. 

"Clark!" Lex hissed, an almost feral growl as he prepared himself then slid into the boy. Tight heat around his cock and no resistance from the lithe body he was invading. It pleased Lex in some ways, angered him in others. He knew that he was taking Clark's innocence but what bothered him more was the knowledge that Clark was letting him. And because of it Lex felt the need to punish Clark. So he gripped slim hips and angled his thrusts, pounding in deep then sliding out to the deep to slam in even harder. Searched Clark's eyes for some sign of pain and saw only pleasure and understanding and that scared Lex in some way that he couldn't define. Made him aware that Clark knew him too well. "What...do..I...need...Clark?" Lex asked again, just before release was ripped out of him. Slumped over the boy when it was over and tried to pull out but Clark wrapped arms and legs around him and held Lex close, one cheek pressed over beating heart. 

"Me..." Clark whispered, as he held Lex tight. "You need...me." 

The truth was too simple for Lex to deny and too much for him to accept. And yet he had no choice but to accept it because there was no force in hell that could drag him from the sanctuary Clark offered him. Cock still inside the boy, bodies still joined, Lex raised up just enough to kiss Clark. Sucking on the soft mouth, licking and tasting and marking him as his. Then he felt Clark kissing him back, kissing his face, licking him gently and it was then that Lex realized he was crying. Only then that he felt the hot tears, as thick and slick as blood, sliding down his face. 

**THE END**


End file.
